Such a device is disclosed e.g. in WO, 2004/088996, A1. This device is intended to be used as an autostereoscopic 3D display and comprises an LCD panel and a switchable backlighting arrangement, which is capable of providing backlight with two different angular distributions, one being suitable for displaying content to the right eye of a user, and another being suitable for displaying to the user's left eye. The backlight is switched between the two states, and at the same time the LCD panel is switched between showing right eye and left eye content.
A disadvantage with such a display is the high speed requirements imposed on the LCD panel in order to achieve flicker-free displaying of information. These requirements result in a complex and expensive display.